


To Start A Family

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma and Hook meeting Snow and Charming's baby for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Start A Family

Emma had to admit that she'd been hesitant to bring Killian over with her. Heck,  _he'd_  been hesitant to join her. But both David and Mary Margaret had been insistent. And so here they were, at the hospital, about to meet her baby brother for the first time.

She felt the anxiety radiating off him, and she knew why. He had never handled a baby before, not even before he lost his hand. He feared that he'd screw up. But she couldn't console him, because she was pretty nervous herself.

She knew what it was like, being replaced. And irrational though it may be, she feared that this little boy would replace her. Her parents never got the chance to raise her, and now they had the baby. She was grown up now, they didn't need her anymore. They could raise their baby boy, they didn't need her for that anymore. She was, once again, replaceable.

"Emma, come here." Killian said suddenly. She looked up at him in surprise. He had stopped pacing and was looking at her intently. "Come." he repeated, stretching his arms out to her. Hesitantly, she walked over to him and buried herself in his arms. Just like always, it felt like coming home. His hand came up to stroke her hair while he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "This baby won't replace you, Emma. Just because you have a new sibling, doesn't mean you're less important to your parents. They love you so much."

Emma could only chuckle. Of course he'd seen her anxieties, of bloody course he'd known by taking one look at her. "I know. It's just...I had a good home once. My foster parents were really, really nice. Until they had a child of their own. Then they just put me back in the system, like I was some tradable good that they didn't want anymore." Her voice broke as she remembered it. They hadn't even shed a tear.

Killian tightened his grip on her. "Oh Emma..." he whispered. "You are not tradable goods. You are so very precious, so very important to a lot of people. Your parents, Henry, me...I love you, Emma Swan. And so do your parents. This little lad won't replace you. He'll take residence in their hearts, sure. But right next to you. Lord knows their hearts are big enough for that."

Emma buried her face in his chest to try to hide the tears that were flowing down her face. She'd never been called precious before. "You really think I'm precious?" she whispered.

Killian took her chin in his hand and tipped her head up to look at her. His lips descended on her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead, her nose, as he said, "You are precious, you are beautiful, you are important, you are mine. Mine forever and ever, just as I am yours."

Emma gasped for breath, before she kissed him deeply. She didn't know what she would've become without him. "I love you, Killian."

"Miss Swan, Mr Jones?" A nurse came out of her mother's room with a smile. "You can come in now. They're anxious to see you."

Still a bit trembling, Emma wiped her tears and grabbed Killian's hand. She was going to do this, damn it, with her head held high and her pirate by her side, come what may. Together they walked into the room.

Snow was sitting upright on the bed, a little moving bundle in her arms, and she was beaming with the glow of new parenthood. Emma felt a stab of jealousy, but Killian pinched her hand and whispered, "Precious," in her ear, making her smile.

That's when her mom looked up, and her smile grew to almost abnormal proportions. "Emma! Killian! Come meet your little brother, Emma." Hesitantly, Emma stepped forward. She didn't want to see him. Seeing him made it real. But she couldn't deny that she also  _did_  want to see this tiny miracle. He was silent, but moving around a lot in his mother's arms, and Emma figured he'd be just as active as she'd been when she was young. She stepped even closer and then she saw him. "Emma, meet James Liam Nolan. Or Charming. Whatever." Behind her, Killian gasped for breath, and Emma smiled. She'd known that they were contemplating Liam as a middle name, but she hadn't told him.

"Mate?" Killian asked David, who chuckled.

"Your brother was a good man, from what I've heard. And Liam is a good name." David shrugged a little shyly, before suddenly being pulled into Killian's arms.

"Thanks, Dave. That means a lot."

"You wanna hold him, Emma?" her mom asked, and Emma nodded. She still hadn't gotten a good look at him, so she took James in her arms and looked down. She was immediately awestruck.

He was beautiful. He had David's eyes, like her, but Snow's hair, jet black. His eyes were full of wonder as he examined her, and the world around him, and Emma couldn't help getting choked up. "He is the most beautiful baby brother." she whispered. "Hi James. I'm your big sister Emma." She felt Killian's arm wrap around her waist and she looked sideways at him. He smiled at her, before looking down on her brother. His breath caught in his throat, and his jaw dropped. He was just as enchanted with the baby as she was.

"That is one handsome young lad. Congratulations, your Majesties." he said, his voice a little hoarse. Emma leaned back against him.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" she said, and he nodded silently. "You want to hold him?"

He stepped back immediately. "Oh no, please. I don't...I don't know if I can do that with..." He held up his hook, and Emma's heart nearly broke at the fear in his eyes. But she knew it wouldn't go wrong. He used that hook for everything, and she knew - per personal experience - that he was very skilled at not hurting people when he wanted to.

Emma took a step closer to him. "Of course you can. The side of the hook isn't sharp, you can just place James's butt in the curve while you hold him with your arms and hand." He looked sceptical. "I'm here, Killian. I know you won't hurt him.

Killian looked at David and Snow. "Is it okay if I...?"

Snow smiled. "Of course. I too know you won't hurt him."

"I'd be very angry if you didn't, seeing as I want you to be his godfather." David said.

Killian stared at his friend with wide eyes, and Emma smiled happily. "G-godfather? Mate, are you sure?"

David nodded, placing his hand on Killian's shoulder. "Yes, I'm very sure. You're my best friend. If you'll accept, I want you to be James's godfather."

Killian suddenly grabbed David and hugged him tightly, again. This was the second time his friend had made him choke up, and now Emma was beginning to feel a lump as well. Her pirate had had nothing for almost three hundred years, and now...True Love, friends, a godson. "Thank you, David. That means more than I can possibly say." Then he turned to Emma, took a deep breath and held out his hands. "Come on. I want to hold my godson." he said, every tone in his voice trembling with emotions. Smiling, Emma walked over to her pirate, and gently handed James over to him. Killian gently placed his hook under James's butt, the sharp point angled away from the little child as far as possible, and then wrapped the rest of his arms around him like Emma had. Without hurting James, Killian was now holding him.

Emma took a step back to watch her pirate with the baby. He looked completely at home, at least after most of the tension had washed away. He was talking softly to his godson, rocking him back and forth gently, and Emma had the urge to cry. It was so endearing to see Killian with a small child in his arms, and it worked out quite well.

She wanted to see Killian cradle their own child.

Wait, whoa, where did that come from? Emma pressed her hand to her mouth as she went over that thought again and again. She wanted to see their child in his arms. She wanted to see a child with striking blue eyes grow up with loving parents. She wanted what her parents had now. And she wanted it with Killian.

Emma was shocked by her own discovery, but the longer she thought about it, the more true it was. She wanted a family with Killian.

At that moment, he looked up at her, his eyes shining bright with amazement and love and pure  _joy_. Emma smiled at him, wanting very much to kiss the fuck out of that man, but restraining herself. His life had never been so easy, and she enjoyed his joy because of it like no other. She saw Snow yawn from the corner of her eye, and knew it was time to go. She signalled Killian with her eyes, who understood immediately.

"Here you go, milady. You've done extraordinary." he said, while handing James back to his mom. Snow beamed, but there was exhaustion in her eyes.

"Thank you, Captain." Snow smiled. "Emma, thank you for coming. I know you find this hard, but I swear, he isn't going to replace you in our hearts. You're forever our first born, our daughter, and we love you so much. Don't forget that." Emma was surprised, but accepted the words and the kiss from her mom.

She grabbed Killian's hand, and pulled him backwards. "See you later. Rest, mom. You've deserved it."

Killian pulled her in his arms when they were standing outside the hospital. "See? Nothing to worry about."

Emma smiled into his red vest. "I know. Call it a childhood trauma." Killian ran his hand over her hair and back, and she felt all her taut muscles relax in the wake of his caress. "Come on, Killian. Let's go home."

Beaming, Killian laced his hand through hers and they walked home together in perfect silence.

-cs-

As they lay in each other's arms later that night, their breathing still laboured, their skin slick with sweat, Emma felt that Killian had something to say, but was very hesitant. She let him brew on it, knowing that he'd pipe up when he was ready.

"Emma?" he asked after two more minutes, and she raised her head from his chest to look at him. "Don't murder me, lass, but I want to tell you something."

Emma rested her chin on her hands and looked up at him. "Shoot."

He traced his fingers down her back while he chewed on his lip nervously. "I want one ."

Emma frowned, momentarily confused. "One what?" When she saw his hopeful eyes, it clicked. "Oh! A baby?"

Killian nodded. "Only if you want, but I was holding James this afternoon...and the way that tiny child felt in my arms, the way he looked at me, the way I felt when I looked at him...Emma, I want to be a father." He laughed awkwardly. "I want to be the father of your child. Although I have no idea how to be one, I want my shot at real fatherhood. And you're the only one I want it with." He kissed her forehead gently, while playing with the tips of her hair nervously. "And it doesn't have to be today, or this year, but please, think about it?"

Emma smiled, kissing her way up his chest. "I don't have to think about it, Killian." she whispered, before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I want it, too. So, so much."

A beautiful grin broke out on his face, and he pulled her up into a passionate and searing kiss. "I love you, Emma, I love you so much. I want to start a family with you. Or rather, expand the one we already have." His hand slid down her body, inching closer to her clit, that was already aching for his touch. "Let's start now." he whispered, biting her lower lip gently.

"I need to get off my birth control pill first."

Killian smirked almost devilishly. "Well, we have to practice, don't we?"

Emma giggled - actually giggled - as he rolled her over onto her back and slid inside her in one smooth movement. "Yeah, we don't want to mess it up -  _oh_!"

He smirked at her yell of pleasure before he kissed her neck hungrily. "That would be awful." he teased softly.

Emma wrapped her arms around him just as he made her come, and came himself as well. "I love you, Killian. I can't wait to start our family together." she whispered.

He lifted his head to press a gentle kiss to her lips, and he whispered, "Me neither."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you would take a moment, it'd make my day!


End file.
